


Tumble

by Devsfan55



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devsfan55/pseuds/Devsfan55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crackish story with a terrible punch line. Written for a laugh when the idea popped in my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumble

**Author's Note:**

> Mystrade story, written for friends on Tumblr.
> 
> The characters belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss.  
> If I owned them Mystrade would be canon, since I don't I take them out to play occassionally.
> 
> This is a fluffy slash fic, if you don't like slash, hit the back button. :)

The phone beeped just as Greg signed his last report. He smiled as he put the papers together in the outbox and shut down his computer. It had been a long week of chasing down a murderer, but the work was finally done. He picked up the phone and smiled at the text.

Congratulations on closing your case. Dinner to celebrate? - MHSounds fine. Your pick or mine? I need to know how to dress. - GLHe grabbed his suit jacket from the rack and made his way to the exit. His colleagues had already left for the day, eager to start their weekends. His phone beeped again as he made his way towards the tube station.My choice, but no need to be formal. A tie will not be required. - MHWell that's good news. Wait, why are you texting? You hate it. - GLAs much as I would love to hear your voice, I am in the unfortunate position of being in a meeting. It will be over shortly. Is 7 a good time? - MH7 is fine. Shouldn't you be running this meeting? Or at least paying attention? I'm flattered. - GLI can multitask Gregory. Besides the PM has things firmly in hand, for once. See you at 7. - MHGreg laughed as he could hear the tone with which Mycroft would say those words. He arrived home and jumped in the shower. It had been almost a month since he had seen Mycroft. First Mycroft had been away lord knows where staving off world war three. Then once he returned Greg had gotten a tough murder case that caused him to work for at least 96 hours of the week. He stood looking at his clothing options as he dried himself off. He took out a charcoal grey suit and a light blue shirt. He dressed and spiked his hair slightly. He looked himself over in the mirror and smiled. "Not too bad." he thought aloud. At five to seven he proceeded down the stairs from his flat to the outside. He opened the door and smiled when he saw the familiar black sedan idling at the curb. He began to jog down the stairs and was almost at the bottom when he caught the heel of his shoe on the stair. He felt himself falling and managed to tuck himself enough so that he made a rather inelegant somersault before coming to an abrupt stop on the sidewalk.   
The door to the car had flown open to reveal an extremely anxious looking Mycroft.   
"Gregory are you all right? Are you hurt?" he asked as he reached for his boyfriend's arm.   
Greg’s only response was a muted giggle.   
Mycroft’s eyes widened. "Can you stand? We are going to see John to make sure that you are all right."   
Greg's small, muted giggle had grown in intensity and he was now quietly shaking with laughter. Mycroft’s concern grew. "Gregory are you quite all right? You are making me quite nervous. I do not like this."

"M'fine Myc, just give me a sec." Greg stammered between giggles.   
Mycroft sighed and offered his hand. The giggles subsided and Greg stood. He had a slight limp from turning his ankle, but insisted he was fine. Mycroft was not convinced and forced Greg to allow John to look him over. 

 

They arrived at 221B and Greg limped up the stairs. As John looked him over Greg began to laugh again when Mycroft described what had happened. They began again as a stifled giggle, but at the end had turned to loud guffaws that brought forth tears.   
"Are you certain he is all right, John? His laughter is rather peculiar." Mycroft asked.   
"Well he has no symptoms of head trauma. What is so funny Greg?" John asked.   
"Nothing really. It's just all I could think about after I fell was that bloody song!" Greg answered between peals of laughter.   
"What song Greg?" John asked scratching his head.   
Without missing a beat Greg grinned and began singing, "I'll tumble for ya, I'll tumble for ya.." and burst into a tremendous fit of laughter.   
Mycroft covered his face with his hand, but couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping. John couldn't help as his jaw dropped and he laughed as well. Their laughter ceased in amazement however at the one loud, sharp burst of laughter that floated in from the kitchen. Sherlock looked around the corner and smirked, "What? It was funny!" he sulked, as they all stared. Once the shock had worn off they all began to laugh again.

"Only you Gregory. Shall we go to dinner?" Mycroft asked as he fixed his suit jacket.   
"Yes, I think we shall." Greg replied as he wiped the mirthful tears from his eyes.   
With a few last directions from John about his ankle, Greg and Mycroft departed for dinner. "So apparently I will tumble for ya." Greg smiled as he reached for Mycroft’s hand.

"Yes that is apparent. As well as rather painful. Not to mention ungraceful." Mycroft replied placing a kiss on Greg's hand. "I love you for it."

 


End file.
